


Hallmark Holiday Rubbish...Or Not

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way Wesley could have predicted this. Not that he was complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallmark Holiday Rubbish...Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> February's monthly mission at LJ's nekid_spike was romantic Valentine-related fic/art. So, here's some wildly OOC fluffy romance.

It was clear when Wesley started to stir that Spike had already been up for a while. They’d managed to keep their schedules pretty close since they’d moved in together; Wesley’s desire to sleep at the same time (and in the same place) as Spike making it easy for him to transition to working at night and staying in bed during the day. Things could change on the weekends, though, at least the weekends when they weren’t working. Their apartment had blackout shades on all the windows just in case. Wesley figured Spike had something going on; it wasn’t like him to get out of bed any earlier (later, whatever) than necessary, and certainly not without at least trying to wake his lover in some creative way.

Making his way out of bed and into the bathroom, Wesley could hear Spike in the kitchen. He was immediately curious – despite Spike’s fondness for human food and drinks, he’d never really been one for breakfast other than a warmed mug of blood ( _human_ blood, now that he’d found a contact at the local blood bank). Wes had grown used to having his tea and toast at night, though. As he brushed his teeth and washed his face, he wondered if maybe Spike was toasting bread and spreading jam on it for him. He’d never have guessed before their relationship had started how thoughtful Spike could be. 

Smiling, he walked into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. 

There was a vase on the coffee table holding a dozen perfect red roses with baby’s breath.

Before he had a minute to react, he heard Spike holler from the kitchen, “You stay in there, Wes, I’m making your breakfast and it’s a surprise!”

Well, Wesley thought, it’s not a surprise anymore, is it? He was still focused on the flowers when a thought occurred to him. Looking down at his phone, he checked the date. Then he just sat on the sofa, speechless, because it was _fucking Valentine’s Day_ and what the hell? There had been no discussion about this, because neither of them acknowledged this kind of silly made-up ‘holiday’. Right? Wesley certainly didn’t, never had in the past, and Spike hadn’t said a word about it. The only reason he was even aware of the impending date was because there had been tacky decorations at the office earlier in the week. 

No more time to analyze anything now, though, because Spike was striding out of the kitchen looking incredibly proud of himself. With a grin, he set Wesley’s breakfast down on the coffee table next to the flowers, but it wasn’t tea and toast. Well, there was tea. 

And there were pancakes. Shaped like hearts. 

Covered with sliced strawberries, cut into the shape of hearts. 

All topped with syrup poured over them in the shape of a heart.

When all Wesley did was stare back and forth between Spike and the plate, Spike’s smile started to fall and it seemed he was trying to come up with something to say. Clearly, he thought Wesley was unimpressed. 

He was incorrect. Wes stood up and pulled him into a passionate kiss, then pulled back and whispered, “Will. I – I’m so sorry, I had no idea-”

“Course you didn’t, then it wouldn’t have been a surprise. It’s our first Valentine’s Day, yeah? Just thought I’d go traditional. It’s all right?”

Wesley kissed him again, and didn’t stop until he ran out of air. “You’re ridiculous”, he said.

“I know”, Spike responded. “That wasn’t part of the surprise. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”

Before he sat back down, though, he pulled Spike close again, traced one perfect cheekbone with his thumb and told Spike how much he loved him.

“Yeah, I know, that’s not part of the surprise either”, Spike replied, cheeky grin back in place.


End file.
